


【授翻】Only a Matter of Time/只是时间问题

by Clover_cherik



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Anal Sex, Banter, Captivity, M/M, Most Awkward honeymoon, Sex Pollen, Zoo, inappropriate use of the time stone, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony和Stephen被外星人抓住，并误被当成正要交配的配偶，于是两人发现自己经历了全宇宙中最尴尬的蜜月。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only a Matter of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061403) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



> 作者笔记：写给Flight_Of_Icarus，rebelmeg.  
> 来自Tony Stark宾果游戏T4——外星人让他们干的

Tony Stark醒来的时候发现至少有六个或更多不同的外星人在盯着自己。他尖叫着向后爬，然后不得不停下来仔细看。大脑会走很多捷径，比如我们因此不会一直盯着树看来试图识别，我们会将它们都放进一个标记着“树”的记忆盒子里，如果愿意的话再稍后将其作分类整理。

Tony之前从未见过这些东西，而且他们彼此之间的差别太大了以至于他的大脑无法停下来识别各种小细节。

其中一个的眼睛很大——或者说是他认为那可能是眼睛——说不清，因为它们没有人类眼睛那样的虹膜或瞳孔，谁晓得呢，搞不好只是雷达信号接收器——长在顶上。另一个的下巴上有一百万条虫子一样的东西在周围的空气中蠕动。他甚至不确定那玩意儿——看着像是一个粗盐雕刻的鲸鱼，还是某个不知道鲸鱼长什么样的人雕刻的那种——是不是活的，直到它移了开去。

“哇哇哇神马？”Tony叫着推开了它，直到自己的背撞上了什么坚固的东西，这令他又尖叫了起来，向另一边滚去。他碰到了什么东西——可能是树？如果有粉红色鳞片状的树的话。

“早上好，”有人说，“你能加入真是太好了。”

Tony的脑袋转得太快以至于觉得自己可能被抽了一鞭子。

Stephen Strange博士漂浮在那儿，就在距离紫红色某物（苔藓？草？蘑菇？耶稣霍雷肖基督什么鬼？）上方几英尺的地方，手腕搁在膝盖上，双腿盘着。

“给我总结一下或者 ** **他妈随便什么**** ，你会吗，Strange？”Tony甚至听起来一点都不恐慌——他做了很多练习——但可能为时已晚。

“到目前为止我都收集到了什么信息吗？”

天啊，Strange都已经有足够时间平静下来搞清楚一些该死的状况并且在Tony醒来之前在半空安静地冥想了（Tony有提过自己讨厌这样吗？），这一事实有点不公平。这些天来，他总希望是对方的尊严被摔碎在地板上。

“猜测也是允许的，医生。”

“欢迎来到Yu!anz动物园，”Strange说。Tony不确定他是怎么说这句话的，听起来有点像巫师在句子中间吐出了一枚小小的炸弹。“我们是新的特别展品。他们以前从未展览人类。”

“然后你为什么还没弄你那套哔哩哔哩碰的把戏啊，讲真？”

“我不能。”Strange说，“我可以从房间的一侧传到另一侧，但它会把所有东西反弹得更远。我在试图研究它们在栖息地设置的屏障，但到处都是镜面一样。我们能发现的就只有……我们自己。”

Tony给了他一个平铺直叙无动于衷的表情，“我还以为你是全宇宙最伟大的法师呢。”

“在已知的宇宙中可以这么说，在我们已知的部分里。”Stephen说，“而且，我也才接受这个新活儿不久。”他扮了个鬼脸，眉毛和嘴巴皱起来一点，Tony觉得自己不应该发现这很可爱的——但他还是觉得可爱。

“我老拿动物园展览开玩笑来着，”Tony一边说着一边看着围观者。现在那里出现了各种各样的外星人，盯着，指着，敲着玻璃。“提醒我以后别那么干了。”

 

***

没有出路。

Tony发现，那个玻璃根本就不是玻璃，而是某种带斥力的盾牌。如果他扔过去一个东西，会被相同的力量弹回来。事实上，有两回他见到绑架了他们的那些家伙时差点就把自己给杀了，因为他用很大的力量丢出去了一些子弹，结果防护罩把那反弹到了围墙的背面然后继续反弹。不停的弹跳效应逼得Strange将Tony扑倒在地上然后用魔浮斗篷把他俩都盖住，然后该死的石头还在像一只疯狂的袋鼠一样不停乱窜。

“好吧，还挺舒服的。”Tony说着，主要还是为了掩饰自己把事情搞砸的尴尬。艰难（hard）。但是说到硬（hard）……

“别扭来扭去的！”Strange咆哮着咬紧了牙关。

“你说认真的，Stephen？”Tony还是扭着身子，主要是因为他能扭，而且在被Strange有自己意识的斗篷裹得紧紧的时候，也没别的事情可干。

“Stark——”

“你——”

“闭嘴，别动了！”

“你知道，我觉得我不会的。”Tony漫不经心地说，一边在那种令人舒服的温暖之中摇摆着屁股，“不过，我猜你可以用一种办法堵住我的嘴，假如——”

“我恨你。”Stephen说，几乎完全没带感情，这本来可能还挺有说服力的，如果不是很明显地、Stephen的魔杖戳到了Tony的大腿的话，然后，更明显的是Stephen的舌头填上了他的嘴。

要不是绑架了他们的人进到了这片栖息地然后猛地将子弹拉开停下的话谁知道他们会继续到多远呢？其中一只外星生物戳了戳保护着Tony和Stephen的茧，斗篷飞快地弹开拍着外星人……哦天啊，他们刚才是被外星人的长鼻子捅了吗？呕，恶心。

将他们俘虏了的人——或者说把他们留在这片栖息地的外星人，长得就像巨大的人形蚊子/飞蛾，有着凶悍的眼睛，长长的卷起的鼻子，突然伸出来戳戳捅捅他们。它们还长着厚厚的羽状的触角，翅膀紧贴在背上，就像斗篷一样。Tony和Stephen发现自己被一种不可思议的力量和某种错误的东西逼到了墙角。字面意义上的，看着这种生物就伤害了Tony的脑子，伤害了他不想被伤害的地方。

每当Tony试图躲开或是推开那东西，对方都会像一个不听话的孩子一样把他带回他们所在的角落。

最后，在另一个生物清理了所有岩石之后，俘虏他们的家伙用翅膀朝岩石挥了挥，把灰色的粉尘撒在上面。

Tony眨了眨眼睛，瘫倒在地。“该死，得小……睡一会儿，现在。”

“是啊。”Stephen说。

 

***

Tony醒了过来，发现自己蜷缩在Stephen的怀里，斗篷像毯子一样盖在他们身上。

“好吧，阳光宝贝儿，变得越来越奇怪了。”Tony说，但没花力气挪一下。Stephen很暖和，对于一个有时候看起来就像是被法师装备裹成了一根棍子的人而言，他很柔软舒服。Tony一只手摸了摸自己的头发，用力揉着头皮，然后——“这什么玩意儿？”

Stephen叹了口气，抓住Tony了的手腕，紧紧握住。“这是个生物监测器，”他说，“不要试图把它拔出来或者抠它。你会伤到自己的。”

“你也有吗？”Tony不知道Stephen怎么会知道这个的，但感觉有什么东西——另一种东西——他不想要的东西在他内心深处，填满了他，让他想吐，想把那挖掉，即便那会很痛、即便会杀了他，即便……

“嘘，嘘，我知道Tony，我知道，我在这儿，没事的。它们会再拿出去的，我保证。”Stephen搂住他，将他圈在暖舒适的怀抱里。

“你也有吗，Stephen？”Tony确认道。

“我没有。对不起。”Stephen说。法师瑟缩了一下，Tony意识到自己正在紧紧捏着Stephen的手，可能弄痛了那些永远无法愈合的伤痕。

“为什么？”

“呃，他们觉得你是雌性。”Stephen慢吞吞地说道。

“什么？你怎么又知道了？”无论如何，他花了一点时间才松开Stephen的手，并且没有立即伸手去掏自己脑袋后面感觉到的异物。

“我一直在研究它们，”Stephen告诉他说，“它们的语言很混乱，但我觉得我差不多掌握了，现在起码能够获取一点基础信息。它们觉得你是我们的物种中携带卵子的成员。”

“ ** **为什么！**** ”

“嗯，首先，你比我体型小很多，”Stephen说着歪了歪头，“Tony——”Stephen用手指按住了Tony的嘴唇。“我身高六英尺两英寸半。你身高五英尺八英寸，还是理想情况下。不要跟我争论，身高是事实。它们看不出我们面部特征的差异。”

“最棒的胡子兄弟，是啊。”Tony说。

“但它们是蠕虫。很大，很聪明，但是，你知道的，还是类昆虫。我们不……它们不认识我们的第一或第二性征。我有翅膀，而你没有。”

“它们觉得你行走的安全毯子表明了你是雄性？小披风是个基，Stephen。”

“好吧，我也是，所以没关系。”Stephen说。

Tony扬起眉毛。好吧，他猜是自己这么问的。“那么，怎么办？它们觉得我是个雌性，很脆弱，需要监测？”

“他们在等你怀孕。”

“我 ** **操**** ？”

“我的意思是，我想我们可以告诉他们你已经过了生育年龄——”

“不好意思，白发至尊法师先生？”Tony气急败坏。Stephen是在说他老吗？

“只是因为我们中的某些人不喜欢坐在沙龙椅子上。”Stephen指出。他还真有勇气用手指抚了抚鬓角一侧花白的头发。这样子不该这么吸引人的。“面对现实吧，我比你高，比你年轻，还有个很酷炫的斗篷。”

“你只是希望自己跟我一样酷罢了。”Tony说。他颤抖着，深吸一口气。“谢了。我很冷静。告诉我他妈的到底怎么回事。Stephen，算我求你了。”

如果他没离得这么近可能就不会注意到Stephen张开嘴唇、眼神黯下来的样子了。

“真正重要的是.……它们用不了多久就会发现自己弄错了。然后他会把我们用来交换一对合适的、能生育的夫妇。”Stephen说，“但无论如何还是很糟。然后，把海豚养在鱼缸里，给他们变戏法，所以我不能抱怨太多。试图与他们交战将会是个错误。”

“你怎么知道这一切的？”

“我是至尊法师啊，哪怕我还是新手。我的能力在这片栖息地内能完全发挥作用。所以，接连四五天我每天都在学新的东西。我可以……大概理解它们的语言，很复杂语法很恐怖。它们头上的小天线使我们几乎不可能与他们沟通。我甚至根本不觉得它们认为我们有感知能力。有点像……我们之于它们仿佛蜜蜂之于我们。”

“你是在告诉我蜜蜂有感情吗？”

“蜂巢思维是种非常不可思议的东西，Tony，”Stephen说，“我的意思是，在个体层面上，不，蜜蜂没有感知能力。但是一群蜜蜂……好吧，实际上他们非常聪明。”

“那么，什么，我们等它们发现我们都是雄性，就会放我们走了？”

“是的，差不多，”Stephen说。

“这需要多久？”

“几个月吧，”Stephen说，整个身体都随着点头晃悠。

“ 几个——”

“嘘。别说了。”

Tony瞪他。

“时间宝石，Tony，”Stephen告诉他。“等我们离开这里时，我会把时间倒回到我们离开后的几分钟。没有人会知道我们已经走了。你就把这想象成……延长假期吧。”

“过上个几周我就会死于无聊的。”

“不，你不会的。”Stephen说，然后他脸红了，这不是很有趣吗。

“好的，你还有什么没告诉我的？”

“把所有东西掩人耳目需要一段时间，”Stephen说，“而且……讲真今天进行得很顺利。如果我现在告诉你而你吓坏了，我就不得不重新开始这一天。我已经是了大概五百零六次了。”

“你老是那么干。”Tony说。

“是啊，我那么不理智是有原因的，”Stephen说着，下巴有点颤抖，“大多数情况下，我将所有可能的时间线都存储在记忆盒子里。”

“你现在正变得越来越像哈利波特。”

“魔法是想象力的一种形式。”Stephen说，“我从哈利波特里剽窃一下这一句，因为这他妈真有用。否则，我会记得我为了我们这个维度的命运谈判而死了超过1700次，又因为Thanos而死了1400万次。没有人，没有一个大脑能够从此幸存的。我把那忘记，因为必须那么做。所以，如果我告诉了你，你不要害怕，好吗？我需要保留这些记忆直到我们离开这儿。我需要你帮我，好吗？”

即使Tony努力试了也无法忘记任何事情。阿富汗的每一个细节，每一个都铭刻在他的脑海中，他在噩梦里重温那些时刻。他无法想象几百万次死亡是什么样的感觉，会是怎样沉重的负荷。“Stephen……”他点点头，“你可以相信我。”

“我知道，”Stephen说，他微笑着，如蜂蜜一样甜。他用一只伤痕累累、颤抖不已的手托住Tony的侧脸。“我知道我可以。”


	2. Chapter 2

“这什么东西？”Tony把手伸进出现的盒子——字面意义地，出现的盒子。他们的饲养员已经至少这样子投喂了他们有一周了，所以Tony没第一次看见的时候那么吃惊了，但盒子里并没有食物颗粒（顺便一提，必须给一个差评，这里的食物又乏味又重复，总是同样的三四个汉堡肉饼大小的圆饼，尽管味道尝起来更像是普通的多力多滋，还是忘了撒调粉的那种）。

取而代之的，盒子里放了某些……东西。

Tony看不出来是什么的东西。

其中有一个看上去有点像一串线球，除了那个线一直不断改变颜色，他搞不清是哪里是个头。

“丰富下业余活动。”Stephen说，又开始那个漂浮着的姿势了。“他们觉得你想要。”

“想要这玩意儿？”Tony不解。他戳了一下线绳，绳子的末端猛地从他身上抽离就像是受了什么侮辱似的，然后跳进了那团扭来扭去的东西里。就像是……一个谜题？Tony最后抓住了这个，试图弄明白它到底在搞什么。

绳子的末端消失了，Tony开始去找。每次他刚发现那一头并试图抓住的时候都会感到一丝满足。几个小时过去了，他才意识到事实上他已经被这个谜题逗乐了。当他终于找到了两头的时候，实际上感觉还挺好的。柔软，并且——

“Stephen，是这个让我兴奋起来了？”

Stephen抬起头来。“它能刺激大脑产生内啡肽的部位，所以，是的，”Stephen说，“振作一点，我们今晚不只会得到这些。”

Tony几乎没时间去问这话是什么意思就发现了如下场景。栖息地里的灯变暗了下来，周围开始播放七十年代俗气的色情音乐，到处都散发出了玫瑰巧克力和……哦天啊，牛排的香味。

“他们在干嘛？”

“试着让你有心情交配。”Stephen坦白道。他脸红了，这很奇怪，因为——

Tony扬起眉毛。“试着让我有心情，”Tony说，“不是 ** **我们**** 。”

“他们对人类的了解来自于一些极少的我们那儿的电视信号，”Stephen指出，“而几乎在我们所有的媒体上，男性总是准备好了，女性则需要被追求。”

“它们应该试试来参加一年一度的Maria Stark基金会晚宴，那才叫狂热。我的蛋蛋好好地在这儿呢！我对它们分不出男女之间的区别还很生气！还以为是什么超级先进的外星人呢。”

“给它们点信任，”Stephen说，“据他们所知的，以为我们可能和蜗牛一样，用一些爱的飞镖不用互捅就能交换精子。”

“不用捅，”Tony说，“我的底线是起码是浪漫基础上的……捅。”

“又或者……某些种类的雄性章鱼会朝潜在的配偶身上发射它们的阴茎，””Stephen说，“雌性章鱼臭名昭著地脾气暴躁，动不动就吃掉了自己的配偶。”

“有些时候我认为可以用这种方式来代替凌乱的分手，”Tony说，“蜜蜂，蜜蜂就是失败的交配的好例子。雄性蜜蜂会爆炸来封闭蚁后的生殖通道，否则，其他的雄性就能挖出精子然后再去交配了。来谈谈你尽心尽力的爸爸吧。”

“蛇。雌性蛇类尤其惨，”Stephen说“它有一种极其强烈的交配气息以至于可以吸引超过一百英里以外的雄性，而一堆雄性几乎会前赴后继扑向雌性，有点像一场性交狂欢。字面上的。雌蛇可能会被操死。”

“这个……听起来可能比现实要有趣。”

“尤其是对于雌蛇而言。”Stephen评价道。“但人类也好不到哪里去。人类的交配习惯很奇怪，”Stephen说，“就和那些荒谬的娱乐场所一样奇怪。简直浪费时间。”

“啊，所以你是，‘嘿嘿，宝贝儿，让我撞进来吧’的那种家伙？”

“浪漫可能不会消失，但通常没什么必要。”Stephen说，“大多数人在和某人见面之后的几分钟内就决定了要不要和对方做爱。剩下的就是不必要的时间浪费了不是吗？”

“我作为花花公子虽然有点浪得虚名，但现在看来简直是过时了。”Tony气鼓鼓的，感觉受到了侮辱。

“我不是说你只盯着性爱，”Stephen说，“我的意思是，你看着屋子里对面的某个人，哪怕只有一秒钟你也会想，是的，这个人很好，我要那么做。性就是种数字游戏，围绕于此我们开发了所有这些步骤仪式，但我们的本质、人类生物学满足于尽可能快地将我们的基因传递给最多的人。我们喜欢假装我们正在考虑这个问题，或者在多个备选项之间选择来提升我们的社会地位，但其实基本上就是为了将我们血液中的化学物质，简而言之生存和生育，提供了一个借口。这并不理性，要试图假装我们在某种程度上比别的高明。好吧，这只是一家之言。人类，无论个人还是集体，都是一团糟。”

真该死，这真是既性感又富有挑战性。性感的部分在于Stephen用基本生物学的视角谈论了一夜情，炫耀了他宏大的、性感的大脑。有逻辑的部分在于人总是会忘了逻辑只是一团荷尔蒙和化学物质的混合。作为一个医生，神经外科医生，Tony本以为Stephen会站在冰冷的逻辑那一边呢。

至于挑战性……“那么，巫师先生，”Tony说，尽可能装得漫不经心，“当你第一次见到我时，是怎么想的？”

Stephen笑了，发出一声轻柔的咯咯声。“当时我们心有旁骛。”

“你这是在回避问题。”Tony。

“好像你这么问不太公平吧，”Stephen回答道，“那你是怎么想的？”

“伙计，我认识的人之中只有四个跟我毫不相干的人在我的‘永远不与之做爱’清单上。其他的人嘛，我持谈判开放态度。”Tony说着伸了个彻彻底底的懒腰，“而且我告诉你，如果这些外星人给我那块冒烟的牛排，我可能会愿意操你。”

“我认为他们会对这项活动更加满意的前提是如果由我来……”

“把我当成廉价纱窗一样捅破吗？”

“差不多吧，是啊。”

“牛排归你了……再来点咖啡就更好了，你可以好好享用。”

“Tony，那个小谜题是直接传送到了你的……”

“有关系吗，Doc？你已经说了它们不会放我们走，直到我证明你的魔法老二不会让我怀孕。我很饿，我无聊死了，而且我现在恰好真的很饥渴。所以，如果我们无论如何都要做，那我们就做吧。”

“而我觉得我确实相信浪漫已死且无必要。””Stephen懒洋洋地评论道。

“噢，宝贝，你要我给你点浪漫吗？”Tony还在傻笑着。他的裤子紧得有点不舒服，Stephen每分钟都在变得越来越好看。Tony对药物非常熟悉，他知道，不用提醒都知道自己是中了某种高级的春药，但他的大脑停不下来很少闭嘴的那部分还在转动，告诉他和Stephen发生性关系并不像是件困难的事。这个男人很有魅力，在他们被囚禁起来的这段时间里一直表现出诡异的善良与安慰，让Tony一直保持了理智与安全感。

那里头 ** **有些**** 浪漫的东西。

Tony再次望向那个男人，注意到了Stephen脸红了，然后避开自己目光的样子。“原来你确实……你想让给你浪漫。”Tony说，他意识到了这一点，于是那就像浪潮般涌来。“这个……你……”Tony用一只手在空中划了一个小小的圆圈。“你在乎。这对你很重要。”

“我当然在乎。”Stephen说。“你和我一直在这里生活了……什么，两周，在这个时间线里？我……我每天都要重温好多次。在我的心里，Tony，我们已经认识了许多年了。这两周是我一生里最长的一段感情。Tony，离别无法使心变得更好。亲密关系，确实。我比任何人都更了解你。可能比你自己还了解你自己。”

Tony吞咽了一下。通常几天之后人们就会厌倦他，并且所有金钱和名望对许多人而言并不值得。他经常将Pepper逼得要崩溃，直到她做出了最终决定。虽然他们彼此相爱，却并不会有结果。她无法同时做他的母亲和女友、他的CEO、他的私人助理和他的保姆，他知道这样要求她不公平。多——“多久了？”

“什么？”

“我们在一起多久了？你知道了有多久了？”

Stephen伸出手，抚了抚他的脸颊。“自从泰坦以来我就爱上你了。我没有把所有的记忆都忘掉。我做不到。”

Tony转过脸，吻了吻Stephen的手掌。“那你要忘掉今天吗？”

Stephen靠得更近，近得Tony足以注意到这个人的眼睛实际上同时是蓝色和绿色的，近到Tony能够感觉到对方身上有热量渗出。“你希望我忘掉吗？”

“不。”

他们的嘴唇在一个滚烫热烈的吻中相遇。Stephen的嘴饥渴地索求，与他手上的动作形成了鲜明对比：那样犹豫不决，仿佛他不敢相信自己有权利去触摸。

Stephen的双手抚摩过Tony的肌肤，拖出温热的痕迹。他颤抖着解开扣子，Tony不得不一边喘着气一边帮忙。魔浮斗篷他们上方盘旋，而Tony几乎要以为它不赞成此事了，但随即斗篷便飞走了，给了他们一些隐私。

当Stephen抚摸、探索、亲吻和品尝着，Tony躺在他们栖息地的柔软的地面上。他的牙齿蹭过Tony的乳首，令Tony脊椎一阵发热。接着是另一个吻，更幽深、绵长而缓慢，嘴唇和舌头极其亲密地交织在一起，充满了感情。Tony觉得自己算是个接吻专家； Stephen的技术可能有些笨拙，但带着一种真挚的对待与甜蜜，这是Tony经历过的许多其他吻所没有的。

毫无疑问，Stephen的欲望，并非仅仅是对肉体的欲望，而他已经保守了这个秘密如此之久，从来都没有说过什么。他从没有表现出什么来。这带着些许天真，足以让Tony怀疑自己是不是称了Stephen的心意。

“我们这样做了多少次？”

Stephen在他身上嗫过，将他拉进另一个吻。“不够，”他说道，用细腻的触感掠过Tony的唇舌，“永远不够。”

Tony相信已经有过很多了； Stephen似乎知道所有Tony不为人知的最敏感的所在。这显然是不公平的，因为谁会猜到Tony会因为轻轻拂过脊背就变得虚弱，抑或温暖的嘴舔过他肘部内侧就会让他肆意放纵地呻吟呢？

而此外，他对Stephen的敏感点一无所知，并且不得不满足于成为一个敏锐的观察者，带着欲望去探索。尽管如此，Stephen显然还是占了上风，甚至都没算上所有魔法，比如能够用一个飞快的低语唤出润滑油，或者是在某个时刻增加额外的手臂和嘴巴。Tony曾经参加过不少多人性爱冒险，但让同一个人带来不同的感觉、被同一个人抚摸和亲吻那么多就完全不同了。

Stephen可以一边攫住Tony的嘴，一边展开他的双腿。那种湿热的喉咙的感觉太他妈生动、真实与强烈，但当Tony勉强睁开眼去看却只发现一个蓝色的、幽灵般的影子。他被许多只手按在地上，而Stephen本人脆弱的、覆着茧的双手则颤抖着，抚摸着Tony的脸，梳理着他的头发。

“我还觉得我自己的技巧已经很不错了。”Tony说着，因为一切都像是一场精彩，对他而言他必须也得些分数。他握住Stephen的手，真实的、有血有肉的一只手，将他的食指和中指含进口中，轻轻地吮吸起来。

Stephen所有的动作瞬间都凝固了，他们跌跌撞撞地回到了地面上——Stephen是什么时候把他们悬浮起来的？Tony以为自己该注意到的。

“什么？这里是禁止地带吗？”Tony将Stephen的手从口中吐出，握在自己的手心里。“疼了吗？”

“不，”Stephen说，“不，不疼。嗯好吧，有点痛，但我的手经常会痛，不是说你做的有什么特别的。我只是——”

“不习惯再被任何人触碰了，我明白了。”Tony说，用拇指划过Stephen的手掌，在伤痕那里停留了展开片刻。“你真美。”

Stephen确实开始拉着Tony的手，然后手指有些防备地蜷缩起来。“我曾经有，”他说。“一双外科医生的手。”

“即使有伤疤，你也一点都不丑，Stephen。”Tony对他说。“伤疤是……我们生活必经的路线图。伤痕告诉了人们我们遭受的痛苦，最糟糕的启示是那些我们看不到的，带到这里来的——”他轻轻拍了拍自己的胸膛，盖上布满了伤痕的、反应堆曾经所在的地方。“但你的手依旧那么美，Stephen。”

Stephen吸了一口气。“我已经认识了你三千万辈子，可你仍然让我感到惊讶，Tony，你内心的善良和慈悲。”

“大概吧，”Tony眨眨眼告诉他，“鉴于我根本就不配拥有任何东西。”他真的很难认真对待自己的优点；Howard用一辈子时间指出了Tony在拥有一切时犯下的所有错误，然后戏剧性地将一切剖开展露。如果Tony的心已经流血不止，那就不会被继续刺伤了。并不是完全没有，但很少见了。总有人会需要通过让别人觉得渺小而让自己满足。当他们如此努力、精心策划这侮辱的时候，以“是的，我知道”来回答他们并不能令人满意。那很小气，但Tony承认自己很小气。他知道如何来应对侮辱；他有一大堆的性格缺陷。

他不知道要怎样应对的反而是真诚与赞誉。赞誉本身很容易；每个想从他那儿得到些什么的人都会一股脑儿给他想听到的任何赞誉。

但是，他知道Stephen对自己并不求回报，也知道对方是完全认真的。好吧，听起来更困难了。

他们凝视着彼此看了很久，估量着对方的情绪状态乃至真诚的程度，然后，“我想如果我现在不吻你，或许就要因此而死了。”

“戏剧女王。”Tony深情地指责道。

“是戏剧法师。””Stephen纠正道，然后他们再次相吻，是一个绝望的、贪婪的、难舍难分的吻，用身体、嘴唇与舌头诉说一切他们无法知晓如何用真正的语言诉说的存在。

Stephen轻抚了几回Tony的阴茎，这次用了自己的手，没有那些魔法与分心的把戏，只有深爱。

Tony迎向那碰触，呻吟着。“求你了。”他喘息着说，双手抚摸向每一寸自己能够触及的、对方苍白的皮肤，直到紧紧抓住了Stephen的屁股，将彼此碰到一起，感受着阴茎碰撞在一起互相摩擦的触感，这是最棒的挑逗，最好的感觉。

他用双腿勾住Stephen的大腿，摩擦使得彼此间的热度越来越高了。整个过程中Stephen不停地亲吻着他、不断回到他的口中，仿佛是为了磨练他的技巧，品尝着、了解着、呼吸着Tony身上每一件他能索取的东西。

甚至在拓展开Tony身体、为他做好准备的时候Stephen也未曾停止接吻——Tony原谅他的魔法润滑剂了，因为太他妈神奇好用了——即便是确实有些下流……但Tony喜欢。湿润的、滚烫的、张开嘴的吻，舌头交缠在一起然后分开。牙齿轻轻嗫咬过他的嘴唇。脸颊与下颌都涂抹上了一层潮湿的气息，Stephen的呼吸越来越粗重，发出一阵阵美妙的声响。

“你确定吗？”Stephen问，仍然用一只手打开Tony。

“Stephen，”Tony一边说着一边抚摸着他的脸颊、颌骨与那可爱的小胡子，然后用拇指抚过Stephen的嘴唇。“我生命中的每一根纤维都想要你，你不可能得到比这更热切的同意了。给我。”

Stephen摁住穴口的那一圈软肉，缓缓地滑送进去。Tony挪了挪身子，朝后扬起了头，挣扎了一会儿才放松下来。Stephen的阴茎很棒，修长有致，不知怎么就像它的主人本人一样优雅。Tony在Stephen朝自己身体里律动之时听见了一声愉悦的喘息，随即意识到那是他自己发出的。Stephen张开嘴，仿佛像要喘气，那淫荡美好的嘴唇将一个柔软的幽灵一般的吻落在Tony的唇上。

那样的温柔让Tony感觉更加热辣。他捏住Stephen的屁股，将自己整个楔在了那根好看的阴茎上。法师的一切都超乎Tony的预料，他不得不深呼吸了几次，冷静下来以恢复一些平衡。

做爱的律动本能而自然，身体总是在催促着他移动再吞入，他扭动臀部，露出喉咙的样子，他双手攥住毯子将自己支撑在地上的样子。一直如此，从来便是如此的。

但，与此同时也是如此这般爽朗新鲜，Tony觉得皮肤开始发痛，感觉自己就像一条蛇，剥去了鳞片，裸露除了底下新鲜的、泛着光泽的东西。

Stephen时而沉重而深入地抽插，时而缓慢，时而快速而浅浅地律动，直到彼此都处在最佳的节奏之在那个，心跳与呼吸逐渐趋同，直到彼此迷失在对方的凝视之中，直到世界消失，一切只剩下情感、感受与爱。

Stephen似乎无处不在，抚摸着Tony的头发，亲吻着他的喉咙，抓着他的臀瓣将自己靠得更近。

他们的身体滚烫而光滑，Tony再也说不出哪里是结束，Stephen从哪里开始。他伸直了身体，去攫取他的快乐，想要得到欢愉，想要感受到自己紧紧地裹住了Stephen美好的阴茎，然后——

“噢！”他晃动着，尽可能多地满足Stephen然后……

“Tony！”

一切结束的时候，Tony发现自己找回了呼吸，Stephen温暖滚烫的重量就在他上方，并没有把他压在地上，只是紧紧靠着他。这本该令他窒息，但事实并非如此。Tony将腿缠在Stephen的背上，不愿放开，只想就那么待着，牢牢锁在一起。他们在那里躺了很久，直到脉搏平复下来，世界在他们身边重新找到了焦点。

 

***

Tony从未真正休过假。没有休过好好的、面产的那种。即使他从前也试过度假，都会发现自己总在工作或是因为没有在工作而烦忧。Stephen向他保证他们在现实里不会失去任何真正的时间，这让整件事情显得有点超现实了。

“你确定你应该把时间宝石用在一些这么无聊的事情上吗？”

“Tony，不要重蹈Thanos的覆辙，觉得时间宝石只是工具。宝石有自己的计划，自己的目的。你走得越远，就需要付出代价。就目前而言，时间宝石和我是一条船上的，它在尽可能地帮助我。我会知道什么时候应该放弃的。”

“你是说宝石希望你享受一段蜜月时光吗？”

自从Stephen接受了Tony说的话之后，那天他们就没有讨论太多其他的事情。而他们很快就气喘吁吁汗流浃背了，无法深入交谈。

但有些日子他们会谈谈，那些日子里Tony学习了魔法的理论，Stephen学习了粒子物理学的基础知识。他们互相讲述了他们不甚相同的童年故事。Stephen回忆了自己作为住院医生的生涯，Tony讲了MIT的老故事还有自己和Rhodey过去经常惹的麻烦，笑了起来。

饲养员为他们提供了食物——最后还是有了更好的食物，挺好的，尽管，真的，是什么样的宇宙才没有咖啡啊——以及丰富的活动，还有他们真正想要的所有舒适条件。

“我会被宠坏然后变胖的。”那天晚上Tony躺在Stephen的膝盖上那么说，一边用一个微缩装置探索着附近的星球。在这个动物园里相对安全的角度来观察其他的行星和卫星还挺令人愉快的。

Tony仍然感到困扰，因为他失去了自由，他无法做出选择然后离开，但这种囚禁又是舒适的，Tony需要这种舒适。他需要这片时间与和平的小小绿洲。

“你应该被宠坏。”Stephen告诉他说。

 

***

Tony一早被低沉的呜咽声吵醒了。

“什么？怎么了，Stephen，出什么事了？”Tony在那里，将双手放在爱人的身上。

“我们今天要离开了，我知道很快就会的，但是——”斗篷轻轻拂过Stephen的脸，Stephen心不在焉地把它推了开去。“别弄。”

“可是，没关系吗？”Tony问道，并不确定自己在问什么。“我们要回家了，所有的——”他吞下了喉咙里仿佛有一个网球那么大的东西。“——你不会让我记住。是那么计划的，Stephen，我……我不同意这个计划！”

“你有你的生活，Tony，回到地球，这是——我会珍惜这个的，可——”

“你他妈不许放开我，你这个该死的懦夫！”Tony啐了一口，“你觉得这会对我而言是什么？一个玩笑吗？该死的，Strange，我爱你。别把那从我身上拿走。不要偷走。即使——即使你和我不在一起了，我也不想忘记。”

Stephen伸出一只受伤的手，颤抖着接住了Tony睫毛上坠下的眼泪。

“Tony？”

“我……我忘了告诉你我爱你了吗？”

“你是的。”

“好了，别担心，”Tony说。“我会告诉你的。”

“现在告诉我。”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。我会……好吧，改变计划。我们还是要离开。但——”

“你会让我跟你在一起的对吗？我不想忘记这一切。”

“好的。好，Tony。对不起。”

“该死的现在好多了。我是你遇到过的最好的事情，你这个白痴。“

“再告诉我一次我为什么爱你？”Stephen笑着说，他的蓝绿色眼睛灼灼发光。

“因为我棒极了，而你的品味很好，”Tony说，“而且你比我自己更了解我，但是，你仍然没有认识到我也会爱你。说真的，Stephen，为什么给我这样的恋爱金矿？我要挖上好几年了。”Stephen笑了。“是啊，是的，你会的。”

 


End file.
